The revolution in computers has resulted in the miniaturization of components. Now, computers such as notebook-sized computers with fold-out monitors are able to be carried in a small briefcase. This reduction in size has opened up a new market. For example, salesmen can now go into the field with a huge inventory of samples and order forms capable of being called up from the memory of a notebook-sized computer or auxiliary storage device like CD ROM and displayed on the monitor. For a second example, carpet or tile salesmen may go to a job and be able to calculate square footage, and prices for a number of different items, right in the consumer's work place or home with the use of the appropriate program and storage data. Insurance adjusters may now take computers out to the scene of the property or automobile damage, call up the appropriate electronic forms, and input data directly into stored form, without creating a hard copy. In addition, much programmed information can be provided in the form of additional related documents that heretofore would fill a large filing cabinet.
Notwithstanding the sometimes remarkable evolution of the electronic components towards miniaturization, there has been a singular lack of related development in the field of carrying containers for the small, often delicate, electronic units and related peripherals such as CD ROMS, printers, modems and the like. This is especially true in the view of the new and vast market created by such miniaturization. For example, the typical carrying case for the notebook computers and related peripherals is a soft-sided (often leather) container. While one can appreciate the aesthetic qualities of such cases, the environment in which they are carried or transported, often by salesmen or insurance adjusters,--the equipment bouncing around the back seat or the trunk of a car or out on a field site,--leaves much to be desired in protection of the delicate electrical components. Further, the components are not interconnected.
Even such hard cases that are presently available are no more than glorified camera cases. They will typically have blocks of foam inside a hard shell. The foam may be cut out to fit a computer and its peripheral components. While such hard-sided cases afford protection not available with the soft-sided cases, they still leave much to be desired. Specifically, such cases fall short in that they do not allow the user the capability of organizing and interconnecting the various computer components such as the computer notebook and a printer. That is, the presently available hard cases typically require the user to connect up the various computer components after opening up the case, removal and before use.
A need presently exists for a hard case for carrying computer related components which also allows some organization of the components. Essentially, a need exists for what amounts to a "portable desk" within a hard-sided carrying case. Typically a worker sitting at his desk would have his computer hooked up to peripherals such as printers, modems, CD ROMS and the like. What is needed is a hard-sided carrying case that will provide compartments and shelves onto which the components could be placed such that upon opening the case, a very minimum amount of work is required before the user can begin operating his work station. Quite simply, a portable desk.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a hard-sided computer carrying case which provides support for and storage compartments for a small computer, such as notebook-size computer and related, interconnected peripherals.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a hard-sided computer carrying case which has options allowing the case to be either carried or rolled along.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a hard-sided computer carrying case for carrying computers and related components which will provide support surfaces for the computer and related components which are retractable or foldable within the case, while additionally providing support surfaces, allowing the user to operate a computer keyboard while it is attached to the case.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a carrying case for a computer and related components that can be used on a desk or at a table as a work station, may be stood up vertically to be used by persons sitting as a desk, or can be used by a person standing, wherein all three positions provide convenient access to the computer keyboard and interconnect with related peripherals.
This and other of objects are provided for in a carrying case for electronic components such as lap top computer, printer, CD ROM and the like, the case having a first shell half and a second shell half connected along hinged edges. One shell half has contained within it one or more shelves foldable from a stored position laying parallel to the plane of the shells to a use position perpendicular thereto, the shelf lockable in the use position and assisting in maintaining the balance of the carrying case when the two shell halves are open with respect one to the other.
The carrying case may also have wheels and an extendable handle for pulling the closed case along the floor. Further, the carrying case extendable handle is provided with a removable support shelf on which to place a keyboard or pen pad for pen based computing applications, allowing the user to sit or stand at the support shelf while computing.